Living My Dream, Part 1
by ttateschevis
Summary: Stephanie has had two men in her life for over three years. No matter how she fights her feelings for both of them, she manages to keep them in love with her. Now they both want a commitment of marriage. Who will she choose the Italian hunk, who refers to her as Cupcake, or the Cuban Dream who calls her Babe.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters and location based on this story are created by Janet Evanovich, the Stephanie Plum series. I take no credit except for the plot.**

Living My Dream

Part One

My name is Stephanie Plum. You just received an invitation to my wedding. I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, sit back and join me, as we embark on a suspenseful journey.

At this moment I'm waiting in the back of the church for my cue to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Joseph Morrelli. Joe and I have known each other most of our lives. We used to be playmates when we were five years old. Mostly we played the "Train Game." He was the train, and I was the tunnel. In high school he was labeled as a stud muffin, meaning he screwed anyone who wore a skirt. When I turned 16, he took my virginity behind the cannoli counter at a bakery where I worked. After that, I didn't hear from him for months. One day I saw him crossing the street and ran him over with my father's car. He broke his leg, and now he throws it up in my face when we have a fight. I don't think he will ever forgive me. I hadn't seen him for, ten years, but three years ago we started dating and had an on and off again relationship. He asked me to marry him eight months ago, and I said "yes." Which leads me to today.

The time was coming close, my father, Frank, looks debonair in his navy blue tuxedo, but he's complaining his bow tie was too tight around his neck. He's continuously pulled at his collar until my mother Helen, adjusted it for him. My 50- year- old heavy silk wedding gown had a long train and weighed a ton. It's not what I would have chosen, but I am making Joe's mother happy. She asked me to wear her wedding dress, because she doesn't have any daughters, and this would keep up with Sicilian tradition. My veil was poofy, which doesn't do me much justice. I suggested to Joe when we became engaged that we should elope and not endure the headache of planning a wedding. He said he couldn't do that to his mother, and he felt it was worth the trouble. She asked to be included in some of the wedding plans also. You know how Italian men are with their mama, they feel whatever makes mama happy. I agreed with it because my thoughts were - _What the hay, it's not like I haven't done this before._ I say that because my first marriage turned out to be a hoax. My ex- husband Dick, the jerk, ended our marriage within a year when I caught him screwing my childhood enemy, Joyce, on my new dining room table.

The organ music began to play. My bride's maids lined up at the entrance of the open church doors, and my two nieces started to walk down the long aisle. They looked adorable in their junior bride's maids dresses, one of them sprinkled rose pedals on the silk runner. Lula and Connie wore a navy blue strapless gown. Lula even dyed her hair blue to match her dress, and it was typical of her, she changes her hair color every week. She is an eccentric dresser and loves to wear tight clothes. The top of her dress was so snug that it made her boobs pop out. I made her wear a shawl in church, knowing Joe's Aunt Joan, would have had a heart attack if she saw Lula's breasts showing themselves to the Priest. Valarie, my older sister, was my Maid-of-Honor, and her dress was silver to offset the bride's maids.

Grandma Mazur approached me to compliment how beautiful I looked and wished me the best of luck. She dressed in a fancy red pantsuit, the color red always looked good on her. She looked into my eyes and pulled me aside asking if I was sure I wanted to go through with this charade.

"Of course grandma, there is no backing out now," I said not looking directly at her.

"Stephanie, you won't be the first or the last bride to ditch the groom. You can't fool me; I know you are in love with Ranger. You need to marry him, and this is your last chance, there is still time to catch that plane and fly to Miami. You can be his wife by the end of the day. Tank is waiting for you outside, just picture how exciting this will be. One thing, though, make sure you take me with you."

Ranger popped into my life right before Joe and I started dating. He was my mentor, while I worked for my slim ball cousin Vinnie, who owned a Criminal Recovery Agency. Vinny hired me to recoup criminals who were arrested and set back on the streets by posting their bail. If they missed their court date, I had to recover them, and I bought their sorry asses to the police station. My friendship with Ranger became complicated over the years. At times we would sleep together which always wound up unforgettable. He's the founder and president of a high-class security company and is unbelievably handsome. He's made it his job to protect me because people seem to want to kill me. My history speaks for itself. He calls me Babe, and I'm not sure when that began, I guess after the first time I slept together.

I wondered how grandma found out about Ranger's proposal? I never told anyone about that night, he flew into my apartment like Batman in the middle of the evening last week and asked me to marry him. He said he could make me happy and I will forget all about Joe. I was taken back by his persistence and asked him what changed his mind. He always told me he wasn't into marriage and commitment, and I thought he was still working on his bad karma. He said he wanted to start having a family. He's been married before and has a daughter Julie who lives with her mom in Miami. In the past all these things I'm mentioning was taboo. He tried to convince me that he's had a change of heart and couldn't bear for me to be Joe's wife. He says he loved me and had fought his feeling all these years, but it didn't work. He then knelt on one knee and continued telling me I am the woman for him and he can't live without me. Then he popped the question. _I refused_. But now he's all I think about, I have tried to put him out of my mind and concentrate on Joe and I. I'll never forget as he walked out the door, he said he wouldn't interfere and respect my decision. Then he left the ring on the table and said,

"It's goodbye for now, but you feel the same way as I do. You'll be wearing my ring, not Joe's. _You will_ change your mind, Babe." He left, but not before he gave me a deep kiss that curled my toes.

"How do you know this?" I whispered to grandma?"

"I know everything; you can't hide something like this from me, it's too important. Besides, Tank and Hal told me Ranger asked you. I knew all along he gave you a ring. Mr. Gorgeous hadn't given up and is waiting for you in Miami. He's taken care of all the arrangements, so don't worry about a thing. All you have to do is board Rangeman's jet and get ready to fly to paradise. Come on, your wasting precise time, you can do this, people will be buzzing, and it will probably make the local newspapers, but who cares. These old cronies won't know what hit them. I can see grandma Bella flipping out, casting a spell on our family. Boy, I would hate to miss it, but I rather stay with you."

The thought of Grandma Bella made me squinch and sent chills down my spine.

My mother came up to me and said,

"It's almost time. What are you two whispering about?"

I looked down the aisle and felt I was about to walk to my death for execution. I looked at my mother and said,

"I can't do this," I stood there with tears running down my cheeks and shaking my head. "I'm sorry." I took my veil off and handed it to her with my bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my God, what are you thinking! You can't do this to Joe." She said with her stern voice while sweat formed on her brow.

"Mom I 'm not marrying Joe, I'm flying down to Miami, Florida and marrying Ranger. He is waiting for me. Please tell Joe I'm sorry and give my regrets to his family. Today I am Ranger's Bride."

She took a tiny flask out from her evening bag and took three gulps and said,

"Don't do this Stephanie, everyone here is expecting to go to Joe's and your wedding. We won't be able to show our face around the Burg ever again. We'll have to live in Alaska somewhere in an igloo and eat whale blubber. To make matters worse that gypsy of a grandmother is going to put the horns on us for sure."

"I'm sorry mom, Hal will send one of the men to come and pick up anyone who wants to join me. They will drive you to the plane. I love you. See you in a while."

Then I kissed her on the cheek and left her to deliver the earth shattering news. I bolted out the church doors, never looking back. I threw up my arms feeling liberated and free, I defied the ties of morality, and it felt great. Grandma was quick on my heels and stood on the church steps putting her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. I never knew how she did that. Tank pulled up with the Rangeman's black SUV. I felt like I just robbed a bank and leaving in a getaway car. Grandma and I hopped into the back seat. Tank floored the gas pedal and blended into traffic almost hitting a bus, then hurried to the airport. I took off Joe's engagement ring, which I planned to return to him, and replaced it with Ranger's."

"I told Ranger we would be there in 4 hours, he is ready and waiting. I haven't heard him this excited in years. He even promised to give all the guys a raise." Tank said.

My cell phone rang continuously after a half hour. There must have been twenty calls that came in. Ten of them were from Joe, and I made his calls go to voice mail. The others were from my mother, Valarie, Lula and Connie. I asked grandma to answer my phone, and she invited everyone to join us on the plane and attend the wedding. She told them Bobby and Lester would pick them up at the church. I stepped out of the car at the airport and boarded the plane. A woman named Nancy, dressed in a black stewardess outfit with the Rangeman logo on her shirt greeted me. She told me that Ranger picked out a wedding gown for me to wear, he didn't want me to marry him in Joe's mother's dress. I have to give Ranger credit he has fabulous taste, it was perfect. The lightweight silk gown was a champagne color and had just enough sequence around the neckline and sleeves that fell off my shoulders. It looked stunning on, and I felt like a princess. Instead of a veil, the hairdresser threaded delicate flowers through a French braid and placed a tiara on my head, that had encrusted chocolate diamond chips.

My stomach sunk when my family started boarding the plane. I had a lot of explaining to do, but I refused to answer any questions till tomorrow. Today I'm living out my fantasy wedding, and I kept our wedding night in my mind. The thought made my heart jump when I imagined how wonderful I'm going to feel. _I can hardly wait._

There was a lot of chatter as my family, and bridal party boarded the plane. I couldn't blame them; there was a lot of turmoil today. The only two people that hadn't uttered a word was my Mom and Dad. I think they were in shock because my mom kept giving me one of those looks. After they had settled in, Mom opened her purse and asked the stewardess if she had any liquor on board to fill her canteen. She does this when she is upset and has no control over the situation. Dad just sat there with his tie undone. Eventually, he spoke to grandma, questioning her why I had a change of heart.

Lula said,

"So you decided to marry _"The Man,"_ you lucky girl." As the stewardess walked by Lula, asked if there were any fried chicken and ribs, because of the hunger pains in her stomach.

"You know. There was a lot of stress today, and I'm starving. I need to keep my strength up for my friend Stephanie." She told Nancy, who then smiled and explained to Lula there was food coming out once we were airborne. The pilot announced over the loud speaker we will be taking off in five minutes and requested we should take our seats and buckle up. He said the flight was three hours, but he hoped we had the tailwind working to our advantage and we would land at Miami International Airport a little earlier. As I sat in my seat, I dreamed of how this day would turn out. A minute later, I saw three police cars and a Green Dodge Van pull beside the plane. Police lights swirled and flashed, and then I saw Joe Morelli getting out of the van. He stood in front of the aircraft waving his arms yelling my name. I heard Tank yell,

"Just flatten him, and let's get the show on the road!"

The pilot got out of the plane spoke with Joe, then he returned to the jet and talked to Nancy. She came over to me and said,

"Mr. Morelli wants to talk to you. He won't let us leave until he does."

I decided to face Joe and get all the awkward feelings out of the way. I left the plane and kept myself calm. I decided not to stir his anger, he is a detective and carries a gun. I don't want him to waste me in front of everyone. So I will eat crow letting him blow up. I walked down the steel steps, and he stood at the bottom of the stairs. His big brown eyes frowned at me. He looked like as if he lost his best friend. I felt sorry for him, don't get me wrong. I love Joe, but what I realize now is that I'm not in love with him. Not like I'm in love with Ranger.

"Stephanie." He sounded surprisingly calm,

"Are you out of your mind? He continued but began to scold me like a child. "What you did today, must be the most ridiculous stunt you ever pulled. I heard you're flying down to Florida and marrying _Ranger!_ Is that true!" I shook my head "yes."

"My God, h _onestly Stephanie?!"_

He looked away and then he faced me, when I saw his face he had turned dark red, he held his chest and let out a disgusting belch. He paced back and forth and continued lecturing me.

"What do you expect me to do with all the people that have traveled here from out of the country and from other states to attend _our_ wedding. Don't you love me anymore Cupcake." His voice raised when I didn't answer,"I guess you had a change of heart! What about _our_ honeymoon to Venice. What do you intend for me to do? I think you have lost your mind!" He just kept pacing, yelling and throwing his hands up like he was fed up with me.

As he ranted tension escalated, Grandma Bella came running up to me and spit on the ground by my feet. Her veins popped out of her neck when she jumped up and down shouting,

"I always knew you were no good hussy and you're not good for my Joey! You embarrassed him in front of the family! You are nothing but a two timing whore, and I hope you have a miserable life. May you have nothing but heartaches!"

Then she pointed her right index finger and pinky at me, spat on the ground again and gave me the Sicilian horns, One of the police officers ushered her away,

"Joe," I said hesitantly. He threw up his hands again and interrupted me,

"I don't want to hear it, go, go have a wonderful life, just know you ripped my heart out! I hope you can live with that. You and Ranger deserve each other! You know what?!" His steel eyes cut through me when he starred me down. "I am telling all the guests to attend the reception. I paid for it, and I am planning on getting shit faced, and after that, I'm getting laid."

My heart stung a little when he said that, but I had to focus and excuse him. I knew he was hurting and lashing out, but the calmer I stayed the madder he got. He had every right to feel like he did. Then he came closer to me and said,

"Maybe I'll have a threesome with Terry Gilmore and Joyce, and then I'm taking Terry on our honeymoon to Venice."

Now, that was a direct hit, and I could have gotten nasty too, but, at this point, it didn't matter, nothing mattered. If I get through this, I was about to become Mrs. Carlos Manoso, and there was nothing he could have said or done to change my mind. I handed him his engagement ring, and Nancy brought him his mother's wedding gown. I kissed him on the cheek, and apologized, wishing him well. I kept repeating to myself, _I not heartless._ _I should have done this differently_. As the guilt crept into my bones. I started up the steel steps and entered the aircraft. I said nothing to anyone, I just wanted to get out of here. The traffic controller cleared the jet for takeoff, and before I knew it, we were 30,000 feet in the air, and all my feelings of doubt vanished.

We landed on an airstrip for private jets in Miami' International Airport, two hours and forty-five minutes later. As we exited, I saw there was a black bus waiting for my guests and family. The trip down here was interesting, to say the least. Complimentary champagne and food were set out. Mom was feeling no pain, by the time we arrived, but I have to say she held it together. Lula told me she would have never figured someone like me would have the nerve to leave my groom at the altar. Connie said to me; Joe took the news on the chin when he first was told. Ater the announcement, the single women who wanted to become Morrelli's wannabe wife, were there to console him. I laughed when she said that and all I thought of was Ranger. Today I'm living my dream, I've dreamt about this for a long time. Lester told me not to board the bus, and then a white stagecoach pulled up beside me with a Batman decal on the side doors. Leading the coach were two black horses were pulling the carriage. My prince sat on the black velveteen seat, looking at me with a sexy grin on his face, holding a bouquet of white roses. His smile lit up the world, and then he winked at me. From that moment forward I felt all the tension leave my body. I knew now everything was going to work out.

He hadn't dressed in his tuxedo yet. When I eyeballed him my insides turned into mush, he looked so hot with his skin tight black tee-shirt showing every muscle in his arms. Tank helped me up into the coach, and we rode away to the docks following the black bus. We kissed all the way to the waterfront almost doing it, for all I cared it could have gone on forever.

A cruise ship was docked at the pier and Ranger said,

"We are going to get married in the ship's chapel and have our party in the ballroom."

It was okay with me, I would have married him on a rickety old raft. I stepped down from the coach and Nancy accompanied me into the vessel. Ranger called out to me,

"I'll see you at the altar, Babe. . ."

I turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

 **Thank you for reading, let me know if you want me to continue.**

 **Will Ranger and Stephanie ever tie the knot? If they do will their wedding night be as unforgettable like Stephanie had dreamed? When returning home will Joe's ego allow him to forgive Stephanie for ditching him at the altar? Or will his ego be so damaged and try to seek revenge?**

 **If you want me to continue with this story, let me know, and give suggestions, I will try to include them. I will keep writing, about the complicated world of Ranger and Stephanie. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Living My Dream**

 **Part 2**

 **(The Wedding Ceremony)**

 **The majority of the characters were based off the Stephanie Plum series, written by Janet Evanovich. I own nothing except for the plot.**

Four hours ago, I abandoned my fiancee Joe Morelli at the altar to marry another man. He followed me to the airport and brought his crazy Sicilian grandmother, who put a curse on me. Now I am boarding a cruise ship in Miami to marry Carlos Manoso, a/k/a Ranger. The man I should have said yes to in the first place.

Nancy, from the Miami Rangeman location, hurried me into the ship. The only guests I recognized were family and friends who flew down with me on the plane. They had gathered in the cocktail lounge, and that is when I spotted Connie. Who happens to be one of my bride's maids She had her legs crossed sitting on a stool, sipping a Mai Tai. I walked over to her and the first thing she said,

"Ranger out did himself. I have already met some of the Miami Rangemen guys. _Girl_. All I can say is anything goes tonight."

Nancy laughed at Connie's remarks, and then interrupted her by saying to me,

"I need to escort you to the bridal suite. The ceremony starts in an hour and a half. I'm staying with you until you walk down the aisle. My orders are not to let you out of my sight."

I shrugged and giggled,

"Are you my watch dog?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "Don't try to lose me. I'm one step ahead of you."

We walked out of the lounge, and the front doors opened changing the temperature in the room letting the muggy air in and the cold air out. The white marble wall and floor tiles reflected the overhead lights and gave me a feeling of walking on glass. Small potted palm trees, oversized banana leaves, and Latin music played softly in the background and made an excellent addition to the tropical theme. Before we approached the staircase, long green vines were dangling from above which hung low dipping their foliage into a pond. Tinted glass panels inserted in between rungs of the banisters made the steps on the spiral staircase turn shades of green when a ray of sunshine beamed from the domed skylight.

We didn't walk far down the hall once we reached the top step, the double doors to the suite were a couple of footsteps away. Nancy opened the entrance way to the room and a picture window facing the open seas took my breath away. It gave me the feeling of never ending pleasure when I sighted the turquoise waters stretching out into the horizon. Stationed under the window sat two green suede couches and an oval coffee table with pink orchards in a large vase, adding a splash of color. Impressive paintings surrounded me with crowds shopping in the Havanas' Market Place and people sitting under cabanas enjoying their refreshing drinks. Everywhere I looked the decor spelled out _PARADISE._

Valarie, my older sister and my two nieces, Amanda and Christina, were already in the suite. The kids were jumping in front of me, saying how happy they were about taking a boat ride on a big ship. Amanda the eldest asked if I was marrying a different man and if she had to call him uncle like she did Uncle Joe. I told her she could call him anything she wanted, but his name is Carlos, and he liked to be called Ranger. The younger one, Christina asked,

"Like the Power Rangers? It threw me I didn't think they were still popular with the children anymore.

"What color is he?" Christina asked furrowing her brow.

"Black." Not knowing if there was even a black Power Ranger.

"Black? Okay." She smiled, I don't like black, I like the red one.

"Yeah. I like the pink one." Amanda jeered.

"Come on girls we need to go to get cleaned up. We're walking down the aisle again." Valarie cued them to follow her.

I walked behind them and was astonished how enormous the bathroom looked. There were three sinks dropped into a cappuccino free standing vanity, and the lit mirror took up the whole wall. Fluffy light green towels were stacked high on a stand, and a basket of toiletries sat on the counter. The shower stall had six nozzles so that the pulsating water would hit every part of your body.

There was a knock on the front door, and then I overheard Nancy speaking to a man. She was discussing the schedule, and then she rapped on the outside bathroom wall calling out,

"Hello, hello, may we enter?"

"Yes," Val said.

Nancy introduced Santos and explained he was the make-up and hair guy. His voice ha a feminine tone, and he wore a white uniform looking more like he was going perform surgery. On his shoulder, he had a big duffle bag that he sat on the counter. He's hands moved in a modest way when he said to me,

"You must be the bride. Your gown is just exquisite, my dear. I'll take you last. You have to look fresh when your groom sets his eyes on you."

He took an index card out of his shirt pocket and glanced at it.

"Okay, who is Valarie, Amanda, and Christina?"

"I'm Valerie," my sister said pointing to herself. "This is Amanda, and the little one is Christina."

"Okay," Santos acknowledged. He paused and read the card out loud,

"Where is Helen, Lula, Grandma Mazur, and Connie?"

Nancy intervened by saying,

"They should be here soon, in fact, I have the guys rounding them up as we speak." He looked at his watch and said,

"Oh dear, they better hurry, because we're on a schedule you know. Ranger will have my head if the ceremony's delayed."

Nancy chuckled as if she knew what he meant.

"Okay . . . Now Stephanie and the two children need to leave the bathroom." He shooed us out into the sitting room. "Let me work on mama first."

We left the bathroom, and I sat on the couch with the two girls, keeping them occupied. I asked Nancy if they could watch television while they waited. She opened cabinet doors to the T.V console and turned it on. I then asked them,

"Where's daddy? I didn't see him on the plane?"

"Mommy said, dad couldn't come he had to pick up my brothers at the babysitter's, and then he had to go to work. She told us he wants us to have a good time." Amanda answered. She spoke softly, so no one overheard her,

"He gave mommy lots of money to spend, and we might drive to Universal Studios."

"Well, that worked out well for you," I grinned.

Valarie lucked out when she married Albert Cloughn. He's her second husband and Amanda's step-father. He's a high-profile lawyer, and now my sister lives a cushy lifestyle.

"Aunt Stephanie, is Ranger like Uncle Joe, does he play baseball?" Christina asked giving me sad eyes.

"I don't know, but if you ask him, I'm sure he will."

Joe showed my nieces a lot of attention. We used to take walks with them and play baseball in his mother's yard on Sunday afternoons when my family received an invite to Sunday dinner.

"Is Carlos a Police Officer like Uncle Joe? Does he get the bad guys?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, a matter of fact he does, but he's not a Police Officer. He watches over Aunt Stephanie and makes sure the bad guys don't get me." I giggled then poked her stomach.

"Because you have a dangerous job, right? Grandma tells mommy that on the phone all the time? He must be a nice man then. I think I'm going to like him." Amanda added.

Valarie walked out of the bathroom. Santos did a fantastic job, he re-did Val eyeshadow and gave her smokey eyes.

"Okay Amanda, Christina it's your turn," Valarie said.

"Mommy you look beautiful. Can he make me look like you?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure he will make _you_ look pretty," Valarie assured her. "But, that is not going to be hard, you're already sooo beautiful."

Valarie wasn't kidding, Amanda was cute, with her baby blue eyes and her perfect sandy blonde hair. She resembled Val when she was her age.

"Why does Santos move his hands like that when he talks mommy?" Christina whispered.

"Never mind, we need to get ready girls."

At that moment I heard Lula voice in the corridor giggling. When Nancy answered the door, There were two Rangeman guys, and Lula was chummed up to one them. They weren't familiar to me, they're probably from the Miami's office. Connie, Grandma, and Mom marched into the room while Lula remained out in the hall saying goodbye to her new interest. The other guy looked annoyed as he spoke to Nancy for a brief minute. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he rolled his eyes when Lula hurried into the suite with a grin. Then the guy speaking to Nancy left the room waving goodbye. To break the tension, Grandma remarked,

"We took a peek in the room where the ballroom, where your reception is going to take place. . . I am blown away. Ranger made a fine choice. " Grandma said.

Mom smirked and then released a sigh. I could tell she was upset, maybe when Ranger and I make her a grandmother again, she'll settle down.

"I don't understand," Lula said, I'm hungry again." She glanced over at Nancy while rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe that," Connie said. "You ate like a pig on the plane."

"I know, but that was two hours ago." Lula said, "I could go for some donuts for dessert right about now."

"I figured you guys were getting hungry, I ordered trays of cheese and crackers, it should be here any minute," Nancy said.

"Thank You, I appreciate the thought," Lula replied.

Mom sat on the couch with a puss on her face. She was giving me evil eyes which made me uncomfortable in my skin. Grandma noticed and said to her,

"Helen, stop this, you need to loosen up, look how Stephanie's beaming. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. Get with the program."

"I'm mad as hell, but Stephanie's not the only reason. Frank cut me off, and said I have to get through the ceremony first and then he doesn't care."

"Dad cut you off?" I asked.

"Yes," then came the lecture. "I just have to say my peace. I hope you know what you're doing Stephanie? You should be married to Joe right now. None of this makes sense.

I never thought my sister would come to my defense,

"Lighten up Mom. Love doesn't make sense sometimes, let it go, this wedding is going to happen, just wish your daughter all the luck in the world and move forward. Have faith, Ranger is a good guy, and he will make a great husband."

"Yeah, he's incredibly hot too. He's the _Man_. I would marry him in a split second." Lula said

The girls saved the day when they came running out of the bathroom rushing over to their mother with two lollipops.

"Santos told us to give them to you to hold in your purse mommy. He doesn't want us to get all sticky." Christina said.

"Who's Santos?" Connie asked.

"He's the hairdresser and makeup guy," I answered.

"Oh," Connie said taking her phone out of her pocketbook.

"I don't need any makeover I look good. I don't want anyone fooling with my hair. Santos could skip me." Lula said and then she pulled her dress over her boobs covering part of her cleavage.

Santos stepped out into the room and called grandma's name,

"It's your turn, my dear," he said.

"You're going to make me gorgeous?"

Santos responded by nodding,

"Take me I'm yours," and she sauntered into the bathroom.

I noticed Nancy was on the computer the whole time talking to someone on her headphones. I knew by how she was speaking it was all business. She announced that the food had arrived and made sure the coffee table stayed clear of clutter. The waiters delivered platters of all sorts of cheeses, two types of crackers, with bottled water, and ice tea. One of the waiters removed the covers, and Nancy examined the plates of cheese. She thanked the servers, and they left.

"Shoot, I thought the Rangerman guy would deliver. I liked him. He was all right." Lula said to Nancy searching for a response. "You work with these guys, how can you keep your hands off of them?"

Nancy chuckled and said,

"Our boss frowns on fraternizing on the job."

" _Honey_ , it must be difficult."

"Yeah, the guys keep it interesting, but they're my co-workers that's how I have to look at them."

"Who's the guy you were clinging to before," I asked Lula.

"His name is Orlando. He's a _fine_ specimen."

"He's a relatively new employee at Rangeman. The other guy's name is Roberto. He's second in command, and he's the one in charge when the boss is out of town.

"Yeah, he's a little uptight, he's got to loosen up a bit," Lula remarked.

Nancy laughed and nodded,

"He gets that way when he's on an assignment.

Nancy continued talking to us a little about working for Rangeman saying she been employed there for four years. When she first arrived in Miami her first job she had was a recovery agent. It was interesting to listen to her stories and what training she had to endure. She explained most of the agencies in Miami work on quotas and the agents got paid once a week. Roberto was her partner briefly before Rangeman hired him.

Grandma came out of the bathroom, then she asked,

"Well, what do you think? I love my makeup, and he even gave me a new hair-do. I tell you that man is a magician."

I don't know what kind of makeup he used, but the cover up diminished grandma's wrinkles. Santos called my mother next. I sat beside Connie who became oblivious to her surroundings. She was staring at the screen with her eyes wide open, and her hand over her mouth.

"What's so fascinating?" I asked

"I don't want to show you; you're going to get upset. I'll show you after you marry Ranger." She pressed the button, and the screen went blank.

"Why? Do you think this will change my mind?"

"It's a video of the reception in New Jersey. Joe is shit faced drunk and hadn't said anything pleasant. Although, he did refer to you as cupcake once."

"I don't want to see what's on the video, just delete."

"He posted it on Facebook, and it went viral."

"Oh my God, how bad?

"Bad Stephanie, first he said that you shouldn't marry Ranger, accusing him of being a criminal. Then he turned the camera on his mother, and it wasn't pleasant. I'm not kidding around."

"Delete it. I couldn't care less at this point."

I asked Nancy when it was time to go down to the chapel and she said in a half hour

there waiting for the pastor to arrive. After Mom had finished with Santos, she looked stunning, in her maroon dress and her makeup freshened up. Her face appeared tense, and it was evident that she was just going through the action. I went into the bathroom and told Santos,

"I'm next."

I only needed a few touch ups which didn't take long, and then he called on Connie. Lula refused, but not without an argument from Santos. The photographer came into the room and took some pictures, telling my mother to smile every time he had to photograph her. Two Rangeman guys walked in, and one of them was Roberto, the other person's name was Juan Rosado. He said he was a long-time friend of Ranger's and the head honcho at the Miami Rangeman location. Ranger never spoke about the Miami office much. When Juan set his eyes on Connie, his face lit up like the lights on Broadway. I could tell Connie was taken by him also, her girlish expression said it all, especially when he kissed her hand and told her that she looked ravishing, with a thick Latino accent. Juan's eyes attracted me, and I have to admit they were one of his best features, especially when his wavy black hair draped over them. His tuxedo fitted him like a glove when his shirt clung to his muscular body. He told me that he wanted to introduce himself to me, on Ranger's behalf, because he was his best man. He then checked his wrist watch and said,

"Look at the time. I have to go. " I'll see you, ladies, later. Don't be late."

He winked at Connie and flashed her a grin, which showed off his deep dimples. When he left Connie became flushed waving her hands in front of her face mouthing to me,

"Oh my God."

Roberto escorted the bridal party, grandma, and mom to the chapel, while Nancy and I stood behind a few extra minutes. The photographer had a couple more pictures to take.

When we entered the vestibule, in the chapel, Roberto began to usher Mom and Grandma to their seats while the organ played soft music. I tried to peek over the crowd to see if I saw Ranger. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him speaking to Juan. Santos stood behind me letting down the train on my gown. He was so joyous and emotional; you would think he was getting married. He said in his unique way,

"Isn't this exciting, I just love weddings."

He dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief wiping his tears away. Valarie hugged me saying your going to do great and not to be so nervous. I don't know how she suspected my stomach was doing flip-flops, but I guess what gave it away when she saw my hands shaking when she gave me my white rose bouquet. My nieces proceeded down the aisle, and Lula and Connie followed. My father gave me a look of approval and then wished me the best. He hooked his arm into mine, saying to me,

"You're sure now, " I nodded my head as tears of joy collected in my eyes. I apologized to him about earlier.

"Stephanie, there are times we need to do things that will make ourselves happy, and it will make other people angry or upset. Ranger and I had a long talk before, and to tell you the truth, I like the guy. My advice is, let's do this and don't look back. Mom will come around."

We walked to the entrance of the chapel, and the organ played the wedding march. I saw an archway of pink and white roses by the altar, and big tied white satin bows on the side of the pews. I proceeded down the short aisle with my dad, and when I reached the altar, there he was, my knight, standing there wearing his all black tuxedo. My knees buckled, I could hardly believe how incredible he looked. Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, and when the music stopped, the pastor asked,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"My wife and I do." I heard my mother clearing her throat in back of me. When I was marrying Joe, both my parents were giving me away, but mom refused to when I decided to marry Ranger instead. There was one more part I needed to get through, a crucial one, and it was when the Pastor asked,

"If anyone here thinks these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The chapel remained silent it was deafening. Sweat trickled down my back. The pastor continued when there were no objections. The ceremony continued and before Ranger, and I said our vows" Ranger wanted to say a couple of words to me. I thought - _What a romantic gesture_ on his part. He took my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Stephanie, my life hasn't been the same since I met you. You have put me on the wildest roller coasters and spun me in all different directions. And through it all there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You were my partner before, and you're going to remain my partner through the year from this day forward. _Babe. . . I love you."_

The pastor asked if I wanted to add anything. He had me choked up, and couldn't speak at the moment. I composed myself, and then I said,

"Carlos, you had shown me your devotion, since I've met you. There were times you became overbearing, but it was because you loved and cared for me. Anytime I needed you, you were right there, with no questions asked. No matter what you have slain my dragons and became my knight and shinning armor. You have tried to keep me out of harm's way at any cost and saved my life countless times. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here today marrying you. You're my hero, friend, and lover. . ." I had to pause. I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed hard. "You're my superhero, I love you, Batman." I then flashed a smile. I wanted to kiss him, but the pastor shook his head. I heard some sniffles beside me, and I glanced over at my sister. She was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Carlos Manoso do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold. . . from this day forward,

"I Do."

Those words ran through me like electricity. Ranger put the wedding band on my finger. Then the pastor repeated the vows. It was my turn. All I had to say was, _"I Do."_

Just then Grandma Bella's face flashed in my mind, and I heard her evil voice after she spat at my feet. I closed my eyes to shake the demon away, but I kept hearing her,

 _"You're not good enough for my Joey. I hope you have a miserable life."_ I couldn't believe I was thinking about this witch right now. I closed my eyes and when I opened them,

Ranger was starring at me,

"Babe? The pastor asked you a question. If you want to be my wife, I suggest you answer him." I closed my eyes tight, and when I opened them again, Ranger's worried eyes glared at me, and then they softened. His reassurance washed over me, and I said,

"I Do, I Do." and then I placed the wedding band on his finger.

The pastor remarked,

"One I Do, would have sufficed." I chuckled.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Miami, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Please, guys, don't make this the start of your honeymoon." Everyone laughed at his humorous remark.

Ranger grabbed me and kissed me. I heard my inner voice shouting: We _did it! We're married!_

He let go of me, and we held hands, facing our guests, and the Pastor continued,

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce for the first time,

Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

Enthusiastic, loud applauses came from our guests, especially on Ranger's side of the chapel. Everyone stood and gave us a standing ovation.

No words gave this moment justice, I felt on top of the world, it was a dream come true. I felt like a whole new person, and it was the dawn of a new beginning. No one could ever convince me now I made the wrong decision.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my interpretation of Stephanie and Ranger. Stay tuned to Living my Dream, The Reception. Many unexpected surprises will arise. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Living My Dream-Part 3

(The Reception)

 **Based on the Stephanie Plum Novels, written by Janet Evanovich. Most Characters created are Janet Evanovich creations. She owns all rights. My only claim is the plot.**

Ranger and I walked hand in hand up the aisle to the back of the chapel. Pure joy embraced me when I glanced at him and saw he had the same expression I did. We stood in the vestibule while our guests filed in front of us. Julie, Ranger's daughter, approached us first. I couldn't believe how much she's grown up. I didn't even recognize her. She's so beautiful, and there was no mistake that she's Ranger's daughter, except for her beautiful Spanish blue eyes. It comforted me to see how affectionate they were with each other. He needed to be a part of her life. Even though there were years, he shied away from her. I hoped they will bond now, that we are married and going to start our family. Behind her stood Rachel and Ron her mom and step-father. I didn't mind they attended, but it felt strange having his ex-wife at our wedding. Don't get me wrong, I liked Rachel, she never denied Ranger from seeing his daughter, and she never said an unkind word toward him.

Ranger whispered,

"I hope you don't mind I invited them. Julie asked if they could come."

I smiled and said,

"No worries I'm glad they came."

My father hugged me wishing me all the best, and dad must have connected with Ranger when they had spoken earlier because he grabbed onto Ranger and they hugged tightly for awhile. When they released each other dad said,

"Welcome to the family, son. I'm trusting you with my little girl, if you mess with her, you're going to have to answer to me."

Ranger smiled and said,

"No problem. _Dad_."

It sounded weird when Ranger called my father, dad _\- I guess it's one of those things that will grow on me._

Mom sobbed while she hugged me. I'm not sure if it was tears of joy or anguish, but she did wish Ranger and me all the best. There was no doubt how Grandma Mazur felt, kissing me for luck, and couldn't express how thrilled with me being Ranger's better half. She told me she had her eye on a hunky man and planned to pursue him later - _that's grandma for you._ Most of Ranger's relatives offered their congratulations they spoke in broken English or no English at all. So there was a whole lot of translating going on. I told Ranger he needed to teach me how to speak Cuban. It's good to know; I found it humorous - _I barely got my English down pat_. The Miami Rangemen guys huddled around us and introduced themselves one by one. They were joking saying Ranger might have to move down here and watch the shop for awhile to sharpen his skills because New Jersey's a fairytale compared to Miami. I searched around, and I didn't see Nancy. I asked Juan about her. He told me she had another assignment and I will see her later.

The photographer interrupted and told Ranger if he wanted photo's on the deck while the sun was setting we should move along. He will get to the family pictures later. Our guests were re-directed to a room where the cocktail hour had already begun. Ranger arranged a private cocktail party on the veranda while we were taking pictures. I heard horns blare from the ship, and the engines starting. We were about to voyage into the ocean. Ranger explained the vessel was going to take the ship half way to the Bahamas.

The sun had already softened the sky with its blue, pinkish colors painted in the horizon and then it changed to oranges, amber and yellow hues sitting above the tranquil sea. It was a beautiful sunset, and I'm sure the photographs were going to come out awesome. I was impressed, Ranger never became impatient and didn't tire after fifteen minutes of posing. Mimosas and Tequilla Sunrises flowed, and after I had drunk a few. I have to say the celebration went into full swing. We then had gathered in a room after an hour before the ceremony began. Waiters ushered our guests to their seats, while soft music played in the background. Ranger came over to me escorting a man in his sixties. He walked with a limp holding his wooden cane. Gray streaked his hair and his thin mustache that made him appear distinguished and debonair. He wore a black suit and tie with a script letter "D" on his lapel. Instead of a handkerchief in his top pocket, there were three cigars. Ranger said,

"Stephanie, I would like you to meet Ambassador Delgado. He's the American Ambassador to Cuba and an old time friend of the family."

The shock on my face must have shown how taken back I was at the moment. I never met dignitary before, and the only thing I could think of was to curtsy.

"Nice to meet you, Ambassador Delgado. I'm glad you could make it to our wedding."

His response was unexpected, he elbowed Ranger in the stomach and chuckled saying,

"Are you kidding. I wouldn't miss this bums wedding for anything in the world. He's like my son."

He chuckled at himself and then started coughing hard. He took me off guard with his remark, and then continued,

"You look beautiful my dear, good luck in your life together." He took my hand and kissed it and then shook Ranger's hand. Juan came up behind him and said,

"Excuse me, Ambassador Delgado. Your escort is here. "

The Ambassador leaned into me and whispered,

"Juan and Ranger think I need protection, but I could take care of myself."

I forced a smile to show him respect. Nancy then approached us and hugged me,

"Congratulations you's two. I'm so happy for you guys."

She wore a basic black sleeveless gown with sequences lining the scooped neckline, and it had a slit up the side her dress. There was an emblem with the letter "R" in small rhinestones embedded below her right shoulder. Her brown hair was swooped up, with an ornamented comb keeping it in place. I wondered if Santos had a hand in her make-over.

She turned around and said,

"Good Evening, Ambassador, are you ready to be seated."

It turned out Nancy was the Ambassador's security for the night. He looked at me and said,

"I don't like all these men hanging around me. It ruins my image; nothing compares to a young chick-a-dee on my arm."

"Never mind a young chick-a-dee," Nancy said. "Let's go find our seats."

He flashed Ranger and me a smile, and they left arm in arm. I saw Nancy glance back at Roberto, and he winked at her. Ranger stood by my side, and I remarked,

"The Ambassador is unique; he reminds me of Grandma."

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and kissed me and then said,

"He's harmless, Babe, his sense of humor grows on you. He's a respected, intelligent man. He helped with negotiations between the United States and Cuba lifting the sanctions, and now U.S. citizens can visit Cuba again."

One of the wedding coordinators came in and said it was time to begin the celebration, and he lined the family and the bridal party up. Ranger and I stood in the back of them. The evening was turning out perfect, but for me, I was waiting for the left shoe to drop. Ranger always said trouble seems to find me and I should look into my own TV drama. The music began to play, and the MC introduced everyone. After Valarie and Juan had walked in; Ranger and I took center stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, introducing as husband and wife for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

We scampered out into the ballroom and received an enthusiastic round of applause. The parquet floor was slippery, and my right foot slid forward. I was about to do a split. Ranger felt me wobble and clenched onto me and saved me from embarrassment - _my hero_. We continued walking between the bridal procession, and then they cleared the dance floor. Ranger and I danced to our wedding song. "From This Moment On." by Shania Twain. I was blown away by Ranger's choice. I didn't even know he ever heard this song. A lump collected in my throat while tears gathered in my eyes. I was very touched by all the thought he put into this day.

He asked me,

"Do you approve of the song, Babe" I grabbed his face to mine and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled after I released him and I choked out the words,

"I'm one lucky woman to have you as my husband."

He smiled,

"No. I'm the lucky one."

In was a beginning of a magical evening, and all the guests were enjoying themselves, dancing, drinking and eating. The D.J. played a mixture of American and Latin music. Fernando, one of the Miami Rangemen played the piano while Nancy and Roberto sang a duet. Ranger dedicated a song to me. "The Search Is Over." by Survivor. When he danced with Julie, there was not a dry eye in the house as Roberto sang "Butterfly Kisses." by Bob Carlisle. I learned something new today about Ranger. Rachael said, there's been a change him. He's been calling Julie often and wants to give her everything she deserves now that he can.

The food was scrumptious, American and Cuban cuisine were on our menu. We had a choice of: Surf and Turf, Beef Wellington, Stuffed Filet of Flounder, or Pernil Releno de Moros y Christianos. (It's stuffed pork with black beans and rice.) Which Ranger ordered and gave me some to taste, it was delicious. For me, I played it safe and ordered Surf and Turf. We took family photos throughout the evening; we even got my mother to smile for them. Juan and Connie became acquainted, she even came over to me and said,

"Look, Stephanie, I got me a gorgeous ranger boss man." She undoubtedly had some cocktails feeling brave. Lula and Orlando were having their celebration. I hardly saw them; they spent a lot of time on deck. I threw my bouquet, but it kept getting stuck in the chandelier so finally after the second time instead of throwing it backward. I faced the single ladies and closed my eyes. Connie caught the bouquet, and miraculously Juan caught the garter. I think he threatened the men to step aside. Grandma Mazur tried to get her hooks into Ambassador Delgado, but Nancy kept them at a distance. It aggravated Grandma, and she said to me,

"What does Nancy want with an old geezer, she should get someone her age." Grandma had no idea Nancy was the Ambassador's security officer. Finally, she allowed Grandma to dance the waltz with him. She stood on the sidelines and watched carefully. After cutting the cake, the room fell quiet when a loud sound like fireworks echoed through the ballroom. Roberto approached Juan and told him what happened on deck. Evidently, there was an attempt on the Ambassador's life. Ranger did not hear this. Juan jumped out of his seat and ran with Roberto. I told Ranger what I overheard, and we followed them to investigate. What concerned me the most, Grandma was with them. When we arrived, there was a crowd of people around the Ambassador and Grandma. Nancy was holding a pistol in her hand talking to Juan. A boat floated twenty yards in front our cruise ship. Ranger told me after speaking to Tank the cabin cruiser was hi-jacked while coming to pick Ranger and I up and take us to the Bahamas for our honeymoon.

In the meantime, the Coast Guard arrived, the authorities investigated the crime scene, and they questioned Nancy. I learned the Captain was knocked unconscious, gagged and tied. The sniper's plan was to board the cruise ship, find the Ambassador and assassinate him. The gunman's plans changed when he saw the Ambassador on deck with Grandma by the railing and decided to shoot him from the boat. Rangeman didn't stop the ship from getting too close because they knew of Ranger's plans. Nancy spotted the red light reflect off of the Ambassador and pushed him and grandma down and fired her gun at the sniper. She shot him in the head on her first shot. No other accomplices were working with him. When the authorities rescued the Captain, he told the authorities what he knew. He confirmed, he only saw one person. The Coast Guard searched the boat and found a rifle with a scope. How he planned to get past Rangeman, still is a mystery to me. It took time for the interrogations, and afterward, the Coast Guard towed the cruiser away for evidence. Ranger apologized to me and said we had to spend our wedding night on the cruise ship with all our guests. Lula joked and said,

"It wouldn't have been a Stephanie wedding without an attempt on someone's life."

Tomorrow morning we will arrive in the Bahamas. What can I say, there is nothing like an adventure to get everyone's adrenaline going. Juan relieved Nancy from duty and assigned a couple of the Rangeman guys to guard the Ambassador for the rest of the night. He wanted her to relax for the remainder of the evening and enjoy herself. Grandma's version of the events sounded amusing. Listening to her explain what she just went through, had everyone in stitches. She missed her calling. _She should have been a stand-up comedian._ We didn't get too much rest because the party lasted to all hours of the night. Ranger said he would make it up to me once we arrived at the hotel. Connie told me she is going to stay in Miami for awhile and spend time with Juan. She admitted to me she was falling for him and feels their relationship may become long term. Lula, on the other hand, ditched Orlando after Tank professed his love for her and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He knew he had been a jerk in the past, but he wanted to put that all behind him. He's even willing to find his cats homes, because of her allergies.

The next morning we gathered for breakfast. The Rangeman aircraft was flying all my relatives and friends back to Trenton. Nancy, Roberto and some of the Rangemen crew had a boat pick them up and get them back to shore. I couldn't figure out Nancy and Roberto though. They raised a lot of questions in mind. Nancy told me Juan doesn't like fraternizing amongst his employees, but I could swear something was going on with those two.

Ranger and I arrived at the docks in the Bahamas around noon, and a black limousine drove us to our hotel. The beach resort was breathtaking. Ranger rented a one bedroom villa, and all amenities were private, the jacuzzi, the swimming pool and we even had a private beach. There was a full kitchen if we wanted to have a special meal. Which Ranger already scheduled for tonight and hired chefs to come and cook. If there is a paradise on Earth, this was the place. I was living a fantasy. Words could never do this justice, and I was swept up in every moment. Ranger didn't waste any time, once we settled in, we went skinny dipping in our pool. And then we hit the sheets, sharing an afternoon of incredible lovemaking, which we both needed. At 5:30 p.m. Ranger suggested we go into town for a while the chefs prepared our dinner, they were arriving in a half hour. We took a shower and as I was getting ready he received a telephone call from Tank. He couldn't talk to him the phone kept cutting out when he tried to connect the call. Besides, he couldn't retrieve any messages. He told me he'd meet me in the lobby. He said he's going to try to reach Tank on a LAN line because there were no telephones in the room. He thought maybe the office could help him out. He said Tank wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. I reluctantly agreed but understood. He left, and I finished getting dressed, and within fifteen minutes I headed to the lobby. When I got there, he wasn't around. I spoke with the manager, and he said no one ever approached him about making a phone call. I went outside, talked to the parking attendants, showed them a picture of Ranger. No one knew anything, except for this one guy said he got into a black car with tinted windows and they drove away. I asked if he ever returned and the attendant stated not that he saw. I tried to text him, no answer. I got a gut feeling something was terribly wrong. I spoke to personnel, an elderly maintenance man said he was cleaning the floors in the lobby at the time and saw him walking out the door with a man, but he never returned.

"Who was the man?" I asked.

"I didn't know him; he had a chauffeur's uniform on if that helps."

At first, I didn't panic but wondered why he left without me. It didn't sound right to me. I waited for an hour, but he did not return. I became concerned, practically jumping out of my seat everytime someone opened the doors. _He wouldn't let me wait this long._ \- I thought. I tried to get as much detail as possible again from these men, but they had nothing else to add. I began to sweat cold, and I kept searching around, the men's room, the bars, the lounges and the restaurants. No Ranger. I decided to leave an urgent message at the front desk for him if he returned. I went back to my room checked if he was looking for me. The chefs had come and gone and told them I needed to cancel. I paced the room, left messages on his phone. I texted him continuously, nothing. Two additional hours passed, no Ranger. Finally, I had called Juan and explained to him what I knew. I must have sounded scared and confused because he said,

"I will be there in an hour. We'll find him, Stephanie."

"Do you think something happened to him? Should I report him missing?"

"Don't do anything until I get there. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'll wait in the lobby. I'll go insane if I stay in the room any longer."

"Good idea, but don't leave the hotel. We don't want to be looking for you also."

I agreed and hung up.

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my version of the Ranger and Stephanie's Reception. Your support is special to me. Stay tuned to:**

 **Living My Dream - Part 4. (The Search For Ranger.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Living My Dream – Part 4

The Search for Ranger

 **Some of characters are based on the Stephanie Plum novels written by Janet Evanovich. I claim nothing, but the plot.**

I waited in the lobby for Juan Rosado, the head of the Miami Rangeman and the best man at our wedding to arrive and help me figure out what happened to Ranger. He's been missing for over five hours and my suspicions were that someone took him against his will. I'm aware this sounds crazy, usually I'm the one who's always kidnapped and Ranger is the one searching for me. It was nerve- racking, he's a master in self defense and the thought of him taken against his will was unheard of. My nails had been bitten down to their cuticles and all I could concentrate on the whereabouts of my husband. Juan walked into the hotel around 10:00p.m. along with Nancy and Connie. Connie approached me giving me a tight hug, when she released me, she said.

"I told Juan I would like to join him. I wanted to be here for you, and offer support, you must be going out of your mind."

I was happy that she came, it was a relief that I saw a familiar face.

"Have you heard from him yet?"

"No, not a word and I'm really worried. It's not Ranger's style to keep me in the lurch. He would have contacted me by now."

"Tell me again what happened?" Juan asked.

I went through the whole story; how Tank tried to call him and he couldn't get a signal. He left me in the room and came down to the lobby to use their phone.

"That's what I thought you said, but Tank never called Ranger. I spoke to him after you called and he told me he hadn't tried to contact Ranger," Juan answered.

I was dumb founded. I knew Ranger wouldn't lie to me.

"Do you think he was set up?" Connie asked.

"It's a good possibility." Juan answered.

"Connie, do you think Joe had anything to do with this? You saw the video on Facebook. It showed how furious he was with me and talked horribly about Ranger."

"That's what I thought at first, but when Tank and Lula found out Ranger was missing, they did some investigating; Joe went to Italy with Terry. He's not even in the country. He left at last night." Connie said.

"He went on our honeymoon with Terry?" I asked.

I'm not sure why it surprised me, he said he would. I thought he was bluffing. He also said he would take Joyce Barnhardt. It didn't matter at the moment who he took. I just wanted to find Ranger.

Juan asked Connie,

"Did you save the video, I want to review it and see if there are any clues."

"I did, I'm sorry, Stephanie. You told me to delete it and I didn't."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing, maybe Juan could pick up on something."

"Let's go to the room ladies and talk, I'm not happy about sitting in the lobby discussing this. I have Orlando scanning your suite, Stephanie, for listening devices. We don't want anyone overhearing our conversations."

When we arrived Orlando walked out. He told Juan the room was clean. When I entered I saw a pink bouquet of flowers lying on the kitchen table wrapped in paper.

I asked Orlando,

"When did this come?"

"Fifteen minutes ago, one of the bell hops brought it up. I checked the flowers for devices also, but there are none. There's just a card."

I removed the card, with a tissue, just in case there were finger prints, and read the message privately. I put my hand over my mouth and let out a gasp,

Nancy asked

"What does it say?"

 _Roses are red, Violets are purple. You will find Carlos on an island where the seas are blue. A gift from him who misses you well, where your husband might be the pink bouquet might tell._

"What the heck, "Juan said. "Let me see that." I handed the card over to him. Nancy read over his shoulder. Then she examined the bouquet and said these are Ironwoods, look at the stems their wood. They grow all over the Bahamas Island in all different colors. There's a reason why this bouquet is completely pink. Juan."

"You know, the other day he received a text message from someone, he thought it was odd because it was written in a riddle like this. Ranger showed it to me. Now I wish I could remember what it said. He didn't recognize where it came from and thought it was a joke. Let me think maybe I could remember a few lines. . . It went something like this."

" _The time is coming close for us to be together. Even marrying Stephanie will never stop us now and forever"._

"Something like that, he tried to track it down, but the person blocked the link."

"Do you think it's a person from his military days, a vendetta maybe?" I asked." That's what it was the last time; he disappeared, but this has different tone, and he wasn't abducted. "

"I'm not sure, it sounds feminine to me. I doubt if the master mind is a male." Juan answered.

"How do you know that? It could be a woman from his past, when he was in Special Op's overseas." Connie said.

"I'm positive if it was a vendetta from his Special Op days they wouldn't be using pink flowers. I have an advantage with Ranger. I know his past well and what he's gone through in the last fifteen years."

"What concerns me Juan," Nancy added. "There are seven hundred islands surrounding the Bahamas. He could be anywhere."

"I agree, I'll have the internet turned on in this room and you women try researching the islands and see if any of them remotely describes the riddle. I'm going to question all the staff and meet with the security team. Maybe I can review the surveillance tapes in the mean time. It might show me who lured him outside."

"I questioned a lot of people, the information I gave you was all anyone knew," I said.

"I speak their language, most of the staff here knows me."

"Can I review the surveillance tapes? I might be able to be able to contribute some information." I asked Juan.

"I'll do my best; I'm acquainted with the security staff. Rangeman worked here in the past. Don't worry we'll find him Stephanie. Nancy I'll call you when you could hook up to the internet."

Nancy nodded her head and Juan left the room, Nancy said,

"Don't worry, if anyone could figure out where Ranger is Juan can, nothing gets past him."

Juan called Nancy within ten minutes, and gave her the codes to access the internet. She brought up maps where all the islands were located. Including the proximity where we were staying to them. We queried for clues, the first island we read about was Bimini Island. It was the closest island to the United States and the nearest to the Bahamas. However, it had no relation to the riddle. What interested me about this one was it spoke about the legendary Bimini Road and ruminants of the Lost City of Atlantis. We were able do our research on our phones, along with Nancy's computer which made the task move quicker. There was a lot mentioned about pink sandy beaches, and coral reefs, which most of the islands had. Nancy felt the color pink should have more of significance then sandy beaches and coral reefs. Connie read about this one island Inaqua. The island was described as the home of 80,000 pink Flamingos and exotic birds. The island was located south of the Bahamas and the last island on the map. The isle had two bars of land. One bar was smaller than the other. I decided to learn more about the island and when I tapped on "more information," it directed me somewhere else. And read it to Connie and Nancy,

 _Inaqua is the island you have been searching for. A ship named Calypso is waiting by the shore, so don't take too long and climb aboard. It will reunite you with Carlos, but only for a short time._

"I'm not positive who it is, but I have a hunch." I said.

I started packing stuff in a bag and grabbed a jacket and tried to leave the room until Nancy stopped me.

"What are you doing?

"I'm getting on that ship and rescuing my husband."

"Hold on, you're not leaving until Juan gets back. I just forwarded him the message. He will be back soon."

"You read it, he's on the island, and we need to save him. There's no time! I have to be on that boat!"

"Stephanie, I think the person is setting you up. It's a trick. It's obvious she doesn't want you and Ranger together and she's playing on your emotions baiting you into a deadly trap. The ship is probably rigged and going to blow up. Ranger will then be a widower. Wait for Juan, maybe we could think of alternate transportation to insure your safety."

"This is making me crazy Nancy! I'm frightened for him! This lunatic thinks she could get away with this! I will fight to my last breath if I have to! We deserve to be together, Damn it!"

I kicked the empty garbage can against the wall. I punched the wall a few times until my knuckles bled, and slammed doors. I m was losing it, the thought of this person trying to ruin my life made me angrier than I've ever been. Connie and Nancy allowed me to throw my temper tantrum. A few minutes later Juan entered the room, his eyes softened when he gazed into mine, then he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring hug. I felt a lump closing my throat beginning to choke me, and began to sob into his shirt feeling frustrated. He said Nancy told him I might have a hunch who might be behind this. I explained my reason for my suspicions and why?

"I thought that psycho moved to California with that biker dude. I haven't seen her in ages after Vinny was doing her." Connie added.

"I heard it didn't work out and she decided to relocate back to New Jersey, but I haven't bumped into her lately. Marylou, my best friend told me she saw her in the bakery a couple of months ago. She's still the same."

"Stephanie if you're right. She will never stop coming after you?"

"Connie, I will kill her before she gets Ranger."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Juan said while he uploaded the surveillance footage onto his computer. The video began with Ranger approaching the front desk and a man in a chauffeur suit tapping him on the shoulder. The chauffeur appeared shorter then Ranger, middle aged. Juan enlarged froze the frame and enlarged it, to clarify the guy's face. I studied the video until I was cross eyed. He wore a hat and it was hard to make out some of his features. I studied his movements and hand gestures after Juan unfroze the video. He looked familiar and then remembered who he resembled. It was the slim ball who tied me up and threw me off the Trenton Bridge a year ago. I often wondered where he disappeared to after his mafia boss Sal dropped dead. I told Juan the story. I explained how Ranger saved my life that day.

"It's almost two in the morning. You ladies need some rest. We'll pick up on this later. Nancy will be with you all night. You're protected; I'm just playing it safe. I have a hunch how this is all going to play out and I'm not taking any chances. It's obvious this woman will stop at nothing and she definitely has plans to eliminate you."

"Sleep, I'm not going to sleep until this nightmare is over. How can you just stop working when Ranger's life is endangered?" I said,

"Who said we are not working? I just want you to be less involved right now. This lady is not going to stop torturing you until your dead. My men are already on their way to the island. If Ranger is there, he will be back in your arms shortly."

"I can help you, I know how this bitch thinks. I've known her since we were in grade school. I'm valuable to your search."

"Relax. I'm not ready to put you in harm's way. Let me do my job, and you can help me by cooperating. Our main goal is to get Ranger back as soon as possible. Instead of going on a wild goose chase which won't be beneficial to either of us. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Juan had this way of speaking that forces you to listen to his warnings. He had compassion, but when he meant business, a dagger flashes in his eyes. Even though, I only knew him for a short time there was something about him that compelled me to believe him.

He glanced at Connie with a flirtatious smile and asked her to step out of the room with him. She gave him the same grin and grabbed his hand. I haven't seen Connie this enchanted by any man like she is with Juan. She's dating someone back home named Frank, but things haven't been too great lately. I think Frank's going to get the heave hoe. Juan is her man now. They stepped outside onto our private beach. I asked Nancy to tell me a little about Juan.

"What do you want to know?"

"How is he as a boss?"

She chuckled and said,

"He's the best and will do anything for you, but don't mistake his kindness for weakness. He expects you to work as hard as he does and when he tells you to do something you better do what he says. As wonderful as he could be, he's deadly when he's angry."

"What do you mean deadly?"

"I can't go into detail, but my only advice is not to cross him. He's runs a tight ship at Rangeman and has good intuition. He knows everything that goes down at Rangeman and around town. Rangeman has an impeccable reputation in Miami because of him. I have no doubt, if Ranger is on Inaqua, they will find him."

"You have a lot of confidence him."

"Yes, definitely, there are no doubts here."

"Did he teach you everything you know?"

"A lot of it, Roberto's been my partner for years, and he taught me most my skills."

"I have to ask you something personal? Do you mind?"

"I'm not sure, it depends what you are asking?

"Is there anything going on between Roberto and you?"

She didn't even blink an eyelash and said,

"No. I told you how Juan doesn't like fraternizing amongst the employees. He is my partner, and we are not interested each other romantically. I'm not his type. He likes the island women."

"Okay." I said with hesitation."

"You're dedication to your job is impressive? You really nailed that sniper at our wedding, if it wasn't for you Ambassador Delgado would have been dead."

She chuckled to herself.

"Juan wouldn't have expected anything less, we go through extensive training and he expects us to be on our mark with weapons. We practice every day. No one gets rusty; he inspects all our progress notes personally. If you are slacking in any area, he demands that you improve, if not you're out. He doesn't fool around, he takes his job seriously."

Connie walked back in and had a love smirk on her face.

"I guess things are going well with Juan and yourself?"

"Better than well, it's been awesome. He so wonderful, I can't seem to get enough of him."

"I'm glad for you Connie, but what about Frank?"

"Frank who?"

My look of surprise made her laugh and then she said,

"Frank and I are through, we had a big fight the other night about him not working and spending all my money. I told him, consider himself dumped. I need a real man in my life and Juan is perfect for me. He's exactly what I want and need."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," Like I said he's exactly what I need."

"That was a lot of information," Nancy said.

Connie yawned stretching her arms above her head, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Where am I sleeping?"

"I thought you would share the bed with me, it's a super king size bed. There's plenty room."

"I'm collapsing on the couch. I'm on duty, even though someone's posted at our door," Nancy said.

"There someone watching the door," I asked.

"Yes, there is no leaving. I have strict orders."

I slipped into my sweat pants and tee-shirt and Connie and I climbed into bed. She said to me,

"I guess Ranger tested the sheets already I smell his Bulgieri cologne."

I smiled, she was right there was a lingering aroma. It made me feel he was right next to me. I twisted and turned for the next two hours having dreams tantalizing my mind. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep because the next thing I knew, Nancy was waking me up. She told me Juan was in the living room waiting to speak to me. I asked her if Ranger was with him. She didn't answer and told me to get out of bed and talk to Juan. The expression on her face was discerning. I grabbed my cell phone and saw there was a text message waiting for me and it read,

I am disappointed you could not join us and be part of the plan. I had to move swiftly clawing our way through the sand. We're moved on since then and arrived on another island in the blackest of night, where the cliffs are high, and we are out of sight."

"What does this mean?" I showed Nancy the riddle.

She read it,

"Go speak to Juan, he will explain everything."

"In the meantime I have to wake up Connie. "

"Why?"

Her eye looked like steel and pierced through me.

I walked out to where Juan was standing, and he asked me to step out into the hall. Roberto and another Rangeman guy were searching the suite for something. Cushions from the couch were thrown on the floor. The couch was tipped over on its back. Whatever dishes were in the cabinets, were out on the counter including the utensils. It looked like the suite was ransacked. I asked Juan what was going on. In the meantime, Roberto approached Juan and gave him what looked black a black marble. He threw it down on the ceramic floor and stomped his boot down and crushed it into a million pieces. He guided me into the hallway and explained. There was listening devices around the suite, the kidnapper heard every word we said, and was tipped off we were coming.

"Wait a minute; Orlando said the room was clean."

He sighed deeply and flashed me a grin that I knew not to question him any further, especially not about Orlando. I showed him the text I received and then he told me to pack my things he needed to check me out of the hotel. I went back in the suite and gathered my clothes and Rangers. Connie stood in the kitchen, with her bags, talking to Roberto's partner.

"Stephanie, this is Pedro, he's going to be escorting us today."

Pedro was a fine looking man he had sexy brown eyes and muscles on his muscles. I don't think anyone in their right mind would mess with him.

I looked at Nancy and she smiled,

"I'll catch up with you later."

Just by the aura in the room, gave me the chills. Something was going down and my guess was we were about to embark on an adventure. A black Mercedes was parked outside and when we got into the vehicle Pedro, introduced us to the driver, Enrique, he spoke with a thick Latin accent and was hard to understand. We drove for ten minutes and I asked Pedro where we were going. He said not to worry it was a getaway where no one would be able to find us. We were leaving Paradise Island and going to another. There was a house that Rangeman owned and considered a safe place. It's normally used for a private getaway only available to Rangeman employees. I secretly hoped they had Ranger waiting for me as a surprise. We arrived at the docks a cabin cruiser waited in a slip. Pedro and Enrique escorted Connie and I onto the boat. We met the captain and settled in for two hour boat ride. Pedro and Enrique made us comfortable and we began to set out to our new location. Connie put on her swim suit on and lay out on deck taking in the rays, drinking a Pina Colada. I on the other hand read a book while taking in the sun and the warm breeze caressed me. Pedro and Enrique played some checkers. There wasn't cloud in sky and the water was like glass. I could see the bottom of the sea with the colorful fish swimming around the boat. If it wasn't for worrying about Ranger, the day would be perfect. We rode for about an hour and suddenly the boat came to a halt. The engines shut off and we were just bobbing around in the Caribbean Sea . Pedro waited a moment and then he went up to the bridge to talk to the captain. When he returned he explained to us the engines just seized, he was waiting for them to cool down. The Coast Guard was alerted as a precaution and they were on their way. Pedro radioed Juan to let him know we were having engine problems. Pedro gave Juan our location and was informed Roberto and Nancy were not too far behind us in a speed boat. They will be here shortly and we will continue on our journey. Within ten minutes a boat sat beside us, it wasn't Nancy and Roberto. The other boat sounded their horn to get our attention. The people on board waved to us I was shocked to see Dickey Orr, my ex-husband, and Joyce Barnhart, the slut, and my worst enemy. She was wearing a black leather string bikini showing everything she owned. She got on the loud speaker and said,

"Hi Stephanie Plum, long time no see, I see you are heading to Cat Island with a couple of hunks. Rangers only been gone a day and you're starting a harem of men.

"How does she know this? Connie asked.

"Did you like the flowers Ranger sent you? I have a surprise for you, and then she stepped to the side and there was someone sitting down on a bench with a blanket over his head. She removed the cover, and there sat Ranger, tied up with his mouth tapped. He was slouched over and wore sunglasses. I yelled out his name, but he just sat with no reaction. Joyce removed his glasses; his eyes were blood red and he just stared straight ahead with no reaction.

"What did you do to him Joyce, he looks drugged up."

"He's not drugged up, he's just tired from all the sex we've been having. You bitch, you leave him alone. Get it through your head you slut, he is my husband and I will kill you if you harm a hair on his head."

I went to jump overboard, but Enrique restrained me.

"Why didn't you fight like this for me, when we were married. When you caught Joyce and me on your new dining room table?"

"Because you're a dickless asshole,"

Pedro threw down his gun and dived into the water and started to swim towards the boat to save Ranger. I picked up his gun and said,

"So why do you have Dick face with you. Joyce? I thought you were done with him. Why aren't you fucking him?"

"Who said I'm not, it's kinkier with two men and besides I needed a lawyer so he can draw up your divorce papers between you and Ranger. I heard Connie scream. I then heard footsteps and when I looked over my shoulders I saw Orlando charging Enrique like a rhinoceros.

"I screamed out "Watch out!" Enrique swiveled around with his arms stretched and shot Orlando in his knee. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh My God!" Connie ran over to him.

Joyce pulled the cord on her motor and the engine roared and sped away. I shot at the back of the boat hoping to hit the motor. I missed and hit Dickey instead. I don't know where I hit him, but I saw him fall over. For a split second I fancied shooting him in the balls. Pedro climbed back onto the cabin cruiser, he wasn't close enough to board Joyce's boat. He told me to hold onto the gun. I hate guns, I usually leave mine unloaded in the cookie jar in my apartment.. He said, I might need it in the future this time I didn't argue. Within five minutes Roberto and Nancy arrived and as we boarded their boat I asked about Orlando. Enrique said,

"Juan wants to handle him, he's a trader. He's not in danger; I shot him in the knees."

We left Orlando behind with the Captain.

The four of us piled in trying to making up time, we weren't too far behind Joyce. Pedro explained all about what went down to Roberto. I couldn't even tell you how I was feeling. I wanted so badly to catch up with the crazy bitch. I couldn't get Ranger's face out of my mind, he looked horrible. We weren't too far from her, but she was going super fast, and made it impossible for us to catch up, but we were able to keep her in eye shot. Nancy took out her binoculars she reported Joyce docked the boat and got into a blue sedan and drove away with Ranger beside her. She said if there was anyone else with her, she did not see them.

"She probably threw him overboard," I said. "If she has no use for you she throws you away, like an old shoe."

Pedro said there should be a vehicle parked at the docks for us. When we reached land, I ran off the boat with Roberto and Nancy. We left Connie with Enrique and Pedro behind to alert Juan. We exited out of the lot and drove up Como Hill. Nancy said if she is not mistaken there is an old monastery when we reached the top. I asked Roberto if he knew if this is where Joyce was heading. He said he was pretty sure, because Nancy saw her heading this way from her binoculars. He had to drive slower than he wanted, the road was a single lane windy road. My heart was pounding when I looked out the window and saw that the only barrier between us and the edge of the mountain were boulders spaced far apart. When we reached the top, the ancient building stood on top of a rock formation. I got out of the car and started searching for Joyce's car. A helicopter hovered over us and looked like it was about to land. Instead a rope ladder expelled from the copter and Juan climbed down. When he got to the bottom he jumped off and ran towards Roberto. Yelling and pointing where Joyce was. We followed him by foot and saw Joyce's car parked. Joyce and Ranger were weren't there. I looked toward the edge of the cliffs and there was Joyce with a gun to Ranger's head facing me. Ranger was just standing there, not struggling to get away from her. He just let her throw him around like a rag doll, not fighting or resisting her in any way. I yelled,

"Over here," I started to run to her.

"Don't take another step Stephanie. If you do he's a dead man and he's going over the ledge."

I skidded to a halt,

"What did you do to him Joyce, he looks like a Zombie. Is that what you want, a man that is taken against his will, drug him and hold him hostage until he agrees to marry you?"

"He would have eventually loved me. I have ways to convince him. He's already in my bed aren't you Carlos."

Carlos just looked at her and gave her a blank stare, with no emotion."

"You're a psycho Joyce."

"Call me what you want. We've already had sex, he loves _me_ now."

I was only ten yards away from her, but the crashing waves on the rocks below and the wind whistling through the mountains made it impossible to hear.

"I want Ranger, Stephanie!" I've always wanted Ranger, but he wouldn't give me the time of day because of you!"

I looked around and Juan, Roberto and Nancy looked like they were frozen in time.

"You wanted Dickey also and when he was free you threw him away. Why do you want to steal all my husbands and turn my life upside down?"

"Because you let me, you give up to easy, you're a sucker."

I couldn't believe she said that, but I couldn't argue with her. She always tried to bully me even when we were kids. She picked fights with me in school, took my lunch money. I never thought I could loath anyone, but she proves me wrong. I think that's why I used to fantasize about being Wonder Women, to beat her ass. But not this time, this time its war and I am going to fight back and not back down. I am determined to win.

"Ranger is well established and I can live very nicely with all his wealth and besides he is the best lover I ever had."

That did it the bitch is going down. I started edging towards her,

"You're not going to win this time Joyce." I started to edge towards her, I had to keep my cool, and even though all I saw was red any sudden moves would jeopardize Ranger. I had to cause a diversion so Ranger could get away. Ranger turned to her and collapsed on the ground clutching his chest. It was the diversion I was waiting for. I took the gun Pedro gave me and stretched out my arms before she knelt next to him. Joyce's evil laugh grated on my nerves and to make matters worse she yelled,

"Are you kidding me with that gun? You don't have the nerve to shoot me! Like I said before you're a sucker, and a weakling. Even when you shot at the boat before your hands shook and you couldn't even hit the engine.

I yelled over to Juan,

"Juan, how much time in jail does a person get for kidnapping?!"

He yelled back,

"Life!"

"That's what I thought." I pulled the trigger on the gun, feeling outraged thinking only of Ranger. The sound echoed through the mountain and the bullet hit her right between her eyes. She fell backward and tumbled off the edge of the cliff. I ran over to Ranger who was now clutching to his head, his eyes were opened. I removed the tape from his mouth and helped him sit up. I asked,

"Are you alright," He looked terrible, he was clammy and pale. He stared into my eyes and said,

"Who are you? I don't know you. In fact I don't know any one of you."

"Ranger, stop fooling around? I'm Stephanie, your wife."

"You killed her, why did you do that? She was my fiancée."

"What?" I couldn't believe he just told me that. "Ranger, tell me why would your fiancée tie you up and hold you hostage?" He shrugged his shoulders, he looked like the life was sucked out of him. His speech started to slur.

"I don't know."

I untied his hands and helped him onto his feet. He kept searching over the cliff, looking down the slop screaming Joyce's name. I have to help her; let me go. I think she's dead, why did you take her from me, we were happy." I called over to Juan and told him how confused he was.

"Hey buddy, do you know who I am?"

"No, who are you?"

"I'm your partner and best friend, Juan. Come on man we've been friends for a lifetime. You don't know me?" Ranger just shook his head.

"Do you know your name?"

"Joyce calls me Carlos." He looked at me and asked,

"Stephanie just told me she was my wife?"

"That's right, she is your wife." Juan said.

"I don't have a wife, all she is, is my fiancée's murderer."

No matter how hard we tried to convince him about the truth..He refused to believe us. My heart sank into my stomach; this wasn't the reunion I dreamed about _._

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed Part 4. Stay tuned to the Part 5.**

 **Living My Dream – Part 5 (Ranger's Recovery.)**

 **The island doctors tries desperately to find an antidote for the mind altering drug Joyce administered to Ranger while he was held captive. While Ranger is trying to piece his life together; Stephanie is by his side every step of the way. She gets unexpected news about herself that will change their life permanently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Living My Dream - Part 5**

 **(Rangers Recovery)**

 **Some of the characters are based on the Stephanie Plum novels written by Janet Evanovich. I claim nothing, but the plot.**

No matter how hard we tried to convince Ranger about the truth. He refused to believe us.

My heart sank into my stomach; this wasn't the reunion I had expected.

Ranger's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground. He began to have difficulty breathing clutching his chest. He rolled around moaning Joyce's name. Roberto informed me there are no hospitals on the island and he called the Medical Copter to transport Ranger to the nearest one in Nassau. I paced around not able to help him and felt hopeless, not able to hold him in my arms and tell him it was going to be alright. The more I tried to console him the worse he became not wanting me to come near him. It broke my heart that he wanted Joyce and not me. Her voice played in my mind continuously about what threats she said to me before I killed her. Ranger pointed his finger and told the police to arrest me and said I was the one who shot his fiancee. One of the officer's told him to stop talking because it was only making his condition worse. The medical helicopter landed thirty feet away from us and the medics ran over to him. One of technician's explained to us his airway was swollen and he was becoming oxygen starved. He placed a mask over his face and told Ranger to breathe deeply. After Ranger was stabilized, the medical team lifted him onto a stretcher. Juan told them to transport him to The Doctors Hospital in Nassau. The island police resumed questioning me about the shooting. They spoke to Juan, Roberto, and Nancy individually and backed my statement saying, I shot Joyce in self-defense. The police officer wrote down my confession and stated I would be called to sign the final document. A black car drove up, and a tall man emerged from the vehicle and introduced himself as Detective Morris. A few seconds later the forensics team parked behind the police cars. The detective collaborated with them and scoured the scene collecting evidence. It took a while to locate Joyce, she rolled into a cave underneath the cliff's ledge. When they found her body, she had her hand clutching onto the gun she pointed at Ranger and me earlier.

It was an eerie moment when I had to identify her. It was strange even in death; she had a smirk on her face that she won and had taken a secret to the grave. She was wheeled off and placed in the island's hearse and driven away. At the mortuary, they'll contact her next of kin and make arrangements to fly her remains home.

I anticipated my arrest which overwhelmed me, I had to ask if I was going to be handcuffed and jailed. It was music to my ears when Detective Morris told me; I was free to leave, and there was no reason I should be arrested.

"You have the right to defend yourself," The detective added.

Juan handed over the gun, that I shot Joyce with and said,

"It's registered to Rangeman, Stephanie is a new employee of ours."

Here on Cat Island Rangeman was considered law enforcement. The Detective reviewed my personal information just in case they needed to question me further.

"You can also call me if you require any further information," Juan interjected.

After the detective, police, and the forensic team left, we all piled into the car and Roberto drove down the mountain and dropped us off at the airstrip where Rangeman's smaller plane called the Island Hopper waited for us to board. Juan and I flew to Nassau and after we had exited the plane, Pedro waited for us in a black Mercedes and drove us to the hospital. The attending physician, Dr. Saga greeted us in the lobby. He wouldn't privy me to any details on Carlos condition other than he was in critical condition.

He said,

"I could only speak to Juan Rosado."

"I'm Juan Rosado."

"Okay, I could update you regarding Carlos Manoso's prognosis. I have a healthcare proxy with your name listed."

"You can talk in front of Stephanie she's his wife," Juan said.

Dr. Saga glanced at me cautiously and continued to explain,

"The drugs Mr. Manoso took affected his memory, and when he first arrived, he was confused about his identity and what happened to him. He says he doesn't recognize anyone and it includes his family and friends. I found a significant amount of drugs in his blood and urine. Maybe you can tell me if he took it voluntarily or not. I know by his records he works for Rangeman."

Juan informed the doctor what happened to Ranger and explained how the drugs were forced upon him. After the doctor was told what occurred he expressed his sympathies and disbelief and continued with what he knew at the moment.

"I am knowledgeable about these drugs. It's given to people in third world countries and used to control their minds. Carlos is suffering from amnesia, and I'm not sure if his memory will return anytime soon. He's listed in critical condition because he has developed major issues. His health is steadily declining. The toxin levels in his bloodstream remain at high levels, and the poisons are beginning to paralyze his lung function, and there at the verge of collapse. I had to put him in a temporary coma and relieve the stress to prevent this from happening. Until the poisons are out of his body completely, he is in immediate danger. Right now he is on life support, I'm sorry to say it looks grim and I don't give him much of a chance because his heart and kidneys may begin to show difficulty. Dr. Saga gave us a little hope when he said Carlos has an IV drip with the antidote to counteract the drug. He stated there purifying his blood and this will give him the best chance.

The doctor insisted there's nothing we could do, and suggested we leave and get our rest. He escorted us to the front door of the hospital and then said,

"The next 24 hours are crucial. I will call you tomorrow when we know more."

My heart tugged, and I thought someone stabbed me. My husband laid in front of death's door and I couldn't even see him. I begged the doctor if I could visit for a moment. He refused me and said,

"Maybe tomorrow."

Juan put his arms around me, and I cried feeling lost, distraught, and frustrated. I couldn't even kiss my husband and say I love you. Carlos always was there for me and saved my life countless times. Now it's my turn, and my hands were tied. I wanted to spend the night in the waiting room, but Juan convinced me to check into a hotel near the hospital. I left reluctantly with my heart on my sleeve and slept with the phone in my hands anticipated any change in his condition. The night was long, and I felt like it went on forever. I arrived at the hospital early the next day, and Juan was already there. I was determined to see Carlos. The doctor said there was a positive change in his condition, but he was not out of the woods yet. He said we were able to visit one at a time for only fifteen minutes and reminded us he was still in a coma.

I walked into the room, monitors were beeping loudly, and tubes were dangling from Ranger's arms. I heard the respirator pumping air into his lungs. Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I sat next to him holding his hand. I began to talk to him and said,

"I love you Carlos Manoso. We have been through so much, and we will get through this. You are a healthy man, and we will live our life together. You have to fight."

As I prayed to God with my eyes closed for a miracle, I felt him squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes, but his were still shut. I chalked it up to wishful thinking. Before I left the hospital, I spoke to the nurse and told her what Carlos did. She promised to call me if there is any change. I went back to the hotel and moped around waiting and hoping for a phone call. Connie spent the night keeping me company and tried to cheer me up. We watched a couple of movies, ate chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream and a couple of chocolate bars. The next morning Pedro picked me up in a black Rangeman SUV and drove me to the hospital. When I arrived, Dr. Saga said they took Ranger off the respirator last night, and this morning he asked for me. The nurse tried to call me, but I had already left. The doctor said Carlos requested to see me and told him we just got married, and we were on our honeymoon. The words coming out of Dr. Saga's mouth was the best thing I heard since we arrived. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged the doctor thanking him. I spoke to the nurse, and she talked to me for a while and gave me information about the drugs Carlos took. She said they would educate me and give me a clearer picture of what he experienced. She expressed how incredibly lucky Carlos was and impressed how fast he recovered. I walked in the room, and his eyes were shut, sitting up.

I said,

"Good morning sleepy head."

He opened his eyes; he stared at me awkwardly, and I saw he was attempting to focus on my face. His smile broadened, and he said,

"Oh my God, Babe?"

I shook my head half laughing and half crying.

I jumped for joy and leaped toward him. He hugged me, and he asked where I have been. I told him that he's been out of it for a couple of days. I was so glad he remembered me.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall much," he said. "The last thing I remember was standing in the lobby waiting for the manager to let me into his office, and now I'm in the hospital."

"Did the doctor tell you anything?"

"No, he didn't say much. He said I was taken against my will and pumped with drugs. Babe, why don't I remember this?"

I explained to him all the events leading up to this morning. He shook his head in disbelief as I spoke; he asked how this could have happened to him. After I had caught Carlos up on the last few days, he fell asleep. I sat beside him and read the articles the nurse gave me earlier. The drugs Ranger were injected with was from venomous plants and animals. The names were so foreign to me; I couldn't even pronounce them. It read they were lethal to human beings if the toxins were misused. Like Dr. Saga told me before, these poisons were commonly used in third world countries to control peoples' thoughts and behavior. If given over extended periods of time there's no recovery, and the poisons cause effects that are not reversible, even with the antidote.

 _How awful that Joyce exposed Ranger to this garbage. I felt no remorse for her, all she thought of was herself. I guess it is safe to say she's a psychopath._ As I read on, it explained how the drug erased short and long-term memory and causes visual and audio hallucinations. Not only does it affect the mind, but it also presents health issues endangering vital organs causing them to fail. Thank goodness there's an antidote, which counteracts the toxins and if caught in time there is hope. Ranger was in good shape, and I knew he's not going to suffer any permanent damage. I am sure the doctor will predict a full recovery.

A couple of days passed, Dr. Saga discharged Carlos one late afternoon. He continued to show remarkable improvement since the first day I saw him. All his blood results came back normal. The doctor requested he schedule an appointment for an additional blood test before we flew home. They just needed to check him out and make sure there were no side effects. We arranged to lodge at the same hotel for the rest of the stay. Ranger upgraded our accommodation's to a honeymoon suite. We decided to relax for the remainder of the evening and watch a movie when Detective Morris called me and asked if I would come down to the police station. He said it would only take a little of my time; he needed me to sign my statement. When I arrived, he sat down with me and questioned about me shooting Dickie in the thigh. I can't believe the big baby ratted me out.

He said,

"Richard Orr decided not to press any charges. The detective wants me to tell him my version of the story."

I enlightened the detective what I knew, and then I was free to go. A few days later, we returned to the hospital for the blood test, Dr. Saga insisted on giving Carlos a thorough examination. He received a clean bill of health. The doctor asked me if I had any concerns, and I mentioned Carlos had delayed speech and found it challenging to answer questions, or make a decision. He said it's all part of the recovery process and not to worry. Our honeymoon was coming to an end, and we decided to check out and drive over the bridge to Atlantis on Paradise Island, spending the night at the resort. We behaved as typical honeymooners and Ranger surprised me with a romantic evening which included dining and dancing and passionate love making. We had a blast and tried hard making up for all the chaos we went through.

The next day we ordered room service and shared breakfast. I had a craving for chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and coffee. Two hours later, we checked out of our room, and Pedro waited by the entrance and drove us to the airstrip to fly on the Island Hopper. We flew to Miami International. Juan had scheduled a full day of meetings at Rangeman. While my husband fulfilled his obligation, I spent the afternoon with Conn and had lunch at a well-known Cuban Restaurant. We shopped at the mall. Ranger gave me his credit card and told me to buy some sexy black lingerie and new clothes. Connie received a spending allowance from Juan also, and we took advantage of our purchasing power.

"I guess the guys wanted to get us out their hair for awhile." Connie jokingly said.

"Well, we certainly made a dent in their charge cards. It serves them right."

We giggled about it all the way back to the office in a chauffeured limousine. Juan mentioned to me after we returned, Ranger did well, and there is no reason why he couldn't go back to commanding the New Jersey office. After about an hour, Ranger looked tired, so Roberto drove us to the Marriot Hotel where we were spending the night. After we had checked in, we went directly to our room, and when we opened the door, in front of the window, on the table, there sat a basket of oranges and apples. I read the note attached and it was from Tank and Lula. I called and thanked Lula for being thoughtful while Ranger spoke to Tank. After we had settled in, Ranger sat on the bed and twisted my arm to model the lingerie I bought earlier. The look on his face said it all, and he reminded me of a little boy at Christmas ready to unwrap a pile of gifts. We had a couple of hours before we met Connie and Juan for dinner, and took full advantage of our alone time. I began to undress in front of him but then decided to change in the bathroom. I wanted to make a grand entrance when I showed off my first garment. I opened the bathroom door and paraded around with a black sheer baby doll nighty lifting it above my waist shaking my bootie exposing my thong underwear. I then stood facing him at the foot of the bed and crawled toward him. My breast was practically falling out of my nighty,

"Do you like this one."

He smiled wolfishly not saying a word and hooked his arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of him. Playfully I scolded him saying,

"Stop, I'm not finished."

He smiled and remarked,

"What did you expect from me, you look so hot, jiggling your boobs in my face."

"I have two more outfits to show you."

I said while I was struggling to get away.

By the time I showed him the third ensemble, he had no control, and nothing I said made him stop tearing the garment off my body. I walked out of the bathroom and he ambushed me. The red and black corset with crotchless panties, fishnet stockings, and lacy garter belt didn't have a chance. They soon laid on the rug scattered about making a path to the bed. He lifted me off my feet and placed me down on the bed and then ravaged my body lovingly. Soon our bodies became entangled in sweaty sheets.

Love making with Ranger was nothing short of amazing. In my book, he was the best lover I ever had, even though I never entirely admitted to it until recently. I could swear he reads my mind because he hits my hot spot every time. His touch sends sensations through my body in ways words I can't describe. In the past week, he's introduced me to new positions. Any position with him is heaven on earth. I would have sex with him upside down if he wanted. But his new way of making love raised questions in my mind, and I asked him,

"Did you do this with Joyce."

He said,

"Babe, I don't remember what I did with Joyce. Juan told me she claimed we were intimate, but I have no recollection. If I did, you know I wasn't in my right mind. I'm not going to waste my time trying to remember either."

I smiled and accepted his answer. I do believe him, but like any woman, I had doubts and wondered if he was avoiding telling me the truth not wanting to have an argument. I decided not to discuss it any further, and to move on. I needed to forgive what he might have done with her. The only issue that matters is that he escaped the assault unscathed? Joyce can't hurt us any longer.

Tomorrow, we're leaving Miami returning home. I'm not sure if I'm happy about this. On the positive side, Morelli won't be back for a couple of days. I guess he's enjoying himself. Joe booked the trip for two full weeks and toured the southern part of Italy. At the end of the vacation, he will be meeting relatives he never met in Sicily. I'm not sure if he kept to his original agenda. Ranger promised when things got back to normal he will whisk me away and make up for all the heartache on this trip. To tell you the truth, it wasn't necessary, aside from the kidnapping and Ranger getting sick, the remainder of the honeymoon was unforgettable. For the first time since I've known him, he was laid back and enjoyed boating, snorkeling, and windsurfing.

When I arrive home, my life will change. I'm moving out of Joe's home and move into Ranger's apartment until we buy our house. He gave me his word we would begin looking for a home as soon as we return. I enjoyed staying on the island and wouldn't mind moving there. Ranger mentioned to me the meeting with Juan today was to discuss opening a Rangeman in the Bahamas. Their considering home-basing the central office in Nassau. He was excited about this, he informed me a lot of celebrities have huge estates on the various islands, and willing to pay real money for security. Rangeman's working on a groundbreaking proposal, and if they get the contract, it will be a great beginning.

I asked Ranger if he would consider relocating and setting up the new office. I assured him, Tank could command the New Jersey Division. He's done it numerous times. He said he would take it under advisement, but I doubt he took me seriously. My reasons were selfish; the thought of not interacting with the Burg clan and Morelli's family for the rest of my life would suit me perfectly.

I'm quitting my job with Vinny at the bond's office and begin to work at Rangeman. Ranger said it wouldn't be all desk work if I agree to go through training. I accepted the challenge, and I'm confident I would be useful in the security field.

The next day, Juan and Roberto drove us to the airfield, and we boarded the private jet to Newark Airport. I was a little nervous returning. Mom texted me and asked if Ranger and I would come for dinner. She was making a pot roast, and mashed potatoes which happen to be one of my favorite meal and her invitation went to the next level when she said she made her delicious pineapple upside down cake. Mom explained she wanted to make peace with us and get acquainted with Ranger. It was her way of putting the past behind. I was shocked, Dad must have laid into her, and grandma was probably his cheerleader. The trip home was uneventful, Tank picked us up at the airport and drove us to Rangeman. We had a welcome home lunch with the guys and then stopped by Morelli's. I had to get this dreaded job over with. Joe made it easy he threw my things in black garbage bags and placed my belongings by the front door. I checked the house to see if he forgot anything and then wrote him a short message and returned his key. I picked up Rex and thanked Mrs. Gilespie for taking care of him. She was surprised I was home so soon. But when she saw me with Ranger instead of Joe, the look on her face was priceless. Her broad smile turned into a big question mark. Her greeting was cordial and polite after I introduced Ranger as my husband and didn't ask any questions after she handed me, Rex. Ranger accompanied me to the bonds office, Lula sat behind the reception desk during Connie's absence. I handed Vinny my resignation, and he said with sarcasm,

"You're going to regret this. You wait and see."

"I don't think so Vinny, thank you for hiring me when I was desperate for a job, but it's time to move forward."

"I can't believe you're abandoning me."

I chuckled and said,

"If I didn't know you any better. I would say you're upset that I'm leaving you? I would never expect this."

"No, I'm more upset with you blowing away Joyce, you're ruining me. Joyce and I were close."

We all laughed at that remark. Vinny was close to Joyce all right as long as she got on her hands and knees in his office and played hide the salami.

"She was going to kill Ranger or make him her love slave," I said.

"Don't you have any ounce of remorse?! I mean you killed another human being?!" Vinny answered like he was telling me something new.

"No. She wasn't a human being. She was the lowest life form."

It was 6:00 p.m. when we arrived at my parents, Grandma Mazur was waiting by the front door as usual. We walked in, and she gave us a huge homecoming hug. Ranger and I wondered into the living room and greeted my dad. I excused myself and skipped into the kitchen giving mom a peck on the cheek. I put on an apron and helped her serve dinner. As she put the final touches on the mashed potatoes, I noticed she was unsteady on her feet and seemed uncoordinated. I saw her swaying side to side at the sink, and it looked like she was going to fall. I set the table, and Grandma brought the food out. We all took our seats and passed the each other the food. Mom sat next to Ranger and gave him a cool glance when she handed him the meat platter. It confused me why she did that, especially after our conversation this afternoon. A flask was in beside her plate, she unscrewed the cap taking a big gulp of whiskey. She became restless in her seat and acted particular. I've seen this behavior in the past and had a feeling she was summoning up enough courage to ask questions. As soon as I took a fork full of pot roast, the problems began. I knew this wasn't going to end pleasantly. She asked Ranger,

"What happened in the Bahamas? I heard Joyce kidnapped you and Stephanie wound up shooting and killing her? I thought my daughter's days of crazy behavior was over, and then I listened to this?"

Before Ranger could answer, I came to his rescue and explained what happened. The more I spoke, the more she drank out of her canteen. Her eyes glazed over and they began to roll backward, her head jerked forward and fell face down right into the bowl of mashed potatoes. Grandma raised her head and threw up her hands and said,

"Oh no not again, this is the second time this week."

It disturbed me, finding out this had happened in the past. I jumped out of my chair and picked up mom's head and sat her up. Mash potatoes dripped from her nose and chin. I cleaned her face with a napkin. She was unresponsive, and when I turned my attention to dad, he shrugged his shoulders not offering any explanation. His nonchalant reaction concerned me, then he said,

She was already drinking when I got home, and she has

not stopped."

"Her drinking got worse since she returned home from your wedding," Grandma said. "Many evenings we are lucky we even get dinner, she's too drunk to cook. On good days when she does cook, she doesn't eat with us, and she goes to bed. She doesn't do laundry or clean the house. I've been taking care of things,"

It shocked me when I heard this, ever since I could remember, my mother, cleaned the house, cooked every night, and took care of her husband and children. Problems never prevented her from carrying out her responsibilities, regardless of how bad things got in our family.

"Oh My God, Dad, don't you think it's time she goes for help."

"I want her to go for help, but she refuses. I'm not sure if I can handle this any longer. I can't live like this she's always drunk and nonfunctional."

"The way she is acting is considered to be a danger to herself, and I think she should be hospitalized and let them recommend rehabilitation. Does Valarie know about this?" I asked.

"Valarie visits, but mom is always sleeping. She's asked if mom was sick. I don't go into it with Valarie. She has her issues."

I began shaking mom hard to snap her out of it, and her head just wobbled back and forth. I shouted her name, slapped her face; and there was no response. I called 911, and when the ambulance arrived, the medical technician barely felt a pulse and questioned dad if she took any narcotics while she was drinking. Dad handed him all the medicine from her pill case. After he had reviewed them, the technician told us mom took Percocet and a lot of it too. They laid my mother on a stretcher and hurried her out the front door rushing her to the hospital. I stayed behind with Ranger, and we tidied up while grandma and dad followed the ambulance. I couldn't stop crying; my heart was breaking for my mother. How tormented she must be, but by the same token I couldn't understand her reason why she took it to such extremes. Me marrying Ranger wasn't the end of the world, and she should be happy that I found the man of my dreams. I began to blame myself that I was the reason, because of my past crazy lifestyle the last couple of years. I blamed myself that her drinking was because she always worried about my safety or what the Burg's giggling geese said to her. On the telephone today she gave the impression of accepting my decision and wanted to renew our relationship with Ranger and I. When I was in the Bahamas, she called me a few times and sounded upbeat. I guess I was wrong; me marrying Ranger drove her over the edge. Ranger brought up a couple of good pointers, and his views were that I wasn't the only reason she became this way. He said mom had other reasons and her not accepting my decision was an excuse to take pills and drink. I didn't agree, and couldn't think of any other reasons that would drive her to this.

Maybe it's best if Ranger and I do move away. She won't have to hear what a screw up I am from people. You know the adage, "Out of sight out of mind."

I cleared the table and washed the dishes leaving the kitchen neat and clean. Dad called and said mom was still unconscious and they were pumping her stomach. He said he was going to speak to the social worker and make plans for her rehabilitation. Dad told me he loved me and not to come tonight. He rather I visit tomorrow, with Ranger. On the way back to Rangeman, Carlos was so sweet and stopped at the donut shop and bought a dozen jelly donuts and a pint of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream.

He said,

"Enjoy it this week we're going to begin to work out on Monday and eat properly. I was surprised how much he splurged by eating two jelly donuts and piled ice cream in a bowl. We stayed up all night talking and making love to the wee hours of the morning. He woke me at noon and said,

"Good afternoon sleepy head, I just spoke to Juan. Rangeman got the contract in the Bahamas. I'm seriously thinking of becoming the commander of the Bahama office, would you move to Nassau for a couple of years until I get it on its feet?"

I kissed him and said,

"I would go with you anywhere, when do we leave?"

"Not for a few weeks, I have to tie up loose ends."

"I agreed, this would allow me time to find out where mom is going and help dad."

"I have a meeting with Tank in an hour; your father hasn't called yet?" he asked.

"No, I will call him in a few."

As I spoke, my grandmother called on my cell phone She asked if I would come to the hospital, mom requested to see me. She mentioned Valarie would be there also after her husband got home from shopping. Ranger postponed his meeting with Tank until we returned. He insisted being there and wanted to see for himself how my mother was doing. I felt there was no end to his understanding and eventually mom would love him just like she did Joe. She'll see how over the moon happy I am with him.

As I dressed, Ranger said he would wait for me in his office, when I'm ready just call him. He was about to walk out the door when I warned him not to disappear. I had a feeling of deja vu, he just snickered and then left. After twenty minutes I met up with him, and we left for the hospital. It was quiet in the car; Ranger doesn't talk much while he's driving. I guess he's thoughts were in the same place as mine. At times he seemed uptight, and I asked him if he wanted to share something with me, but he told me it's my imagination and not to worry myself so much.

When we arrived at the hospital, we went to my mother's room, and she was sitting up talking to my sister, grandma was combing her hair, and dad was pacing back and forth. She looked pale, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder for a moment. I expressed how worried I was and that she needs help before she kills herself. She said to me she had to tell me something, her expression on her face was grim with tears brimming on her eyelids. She asked me not to interrupt her until she finished talking so she can tell me the whole story. As she spoke, her voice quivered, and my gut nagged at me knowing this was not going to be good news.

"I want to open by saying I didn't know what you and Carlos experienced in the Bahama's would wind up in tragedy." She paused and took a drink of water and continued, "All I wanted was you to divorce Carlos, having a change of heart and admit you made a mistake.

I squinted my eyes and asked accusingly,

"What are you talking about mother."

"Let me finish. What I have to tell you isn't easy."

She took a deep breath and sipped on her water.

"I paid Joyce to interfere in your relationship and marriage with Carlos. I had a feeling the incident at the church was bound to happen. I had Joyce watch your apartment and check to see how often Carlos came to visit you. At first, she was only supposed to discourage him from contacting you, but it didn't work, Carlos wasn't interested in her."

I looked up at my husband and gave him an adoring smile and held his hand tightly.

"Then one night a couple of days before the wedding she saw him visit you, it was late, and when she reported it to me; I knew then something was going to change. I told her it had to stop. When you abandoned Joe at the altar. I contacted her and paid for her flight to the Bahamas and ruin your honeymoon. I wanted her to convince you marrying Carlos was a mistake. She brought Richard with her so you would get a quickie divorce."

I glanced up at Ranger who was standing beside me, and his eyes were boring into my mother with fury. Hearing her evil plan sounded like a scene from a movie. It was unbelievable, my mom hired Joyce knowing she was my enemy to destroy my life. She knew what I went through when I walked in on Joyce and my husband at the time having an affair. I sat there stunned not knowing what to say and didn't know what to feel at first. I became nauseous as her story sunk into my mind. I felt my face get hot and all eyes were set on me waiting for a response. I put my hands over my ears and said,

"I don't want to hear any more. You have no idea what Carlos and I went through at the hands of that mad woman. Carlos almost died because she pumped him full of harmful drugs. For a couple of days, I was out of mind wondering where he was and worried sick over his safety. How could you be part of this evil, disgusting plan? And the most revolting thing is you hired Joyce and Dickie? Really, mother, do you hate me that much?"

I was outraged and hot tears trickled out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Nothing she says right now will make her actions okay.

"I didn't know she did that until I ran into Lula the other day. She told me clued me in about what went on. After Joyce and Richard landed in the Bahamas, she didn't answer my calls, and I received no updates.

When I looked around the room, none of my family looked surprised by this. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn mom's confession wasn't news to them. I turned my attention to dad and said,

"You knew this was going on?! And you agree with this?!"

"No! She told me the whole story this morning when she woke up. She began babbling about how she did a horrible thing, and she's going to rot in hell. When mom told me, I convinced her she had to come clean."

I looked at my sister and then asked the same question. At first, she hesitated and then looked at the floor and said,

"I knew nothing about this if I did I would have warned you. I'm just as much in shock as you are."

She turned her head to my mother and said,

"What I can't believe mom; you thought this was acceptable to disrupt Stephanie's life and cause harm to Ranger. I am disappointed in you."

Grandma jokes about everything, but she didn't say anything funny when she said,

"How could you hurt your daughter this way! You're supposed to be on her side no matter what. I'm not even sure if I want to live with you any longer. I'm going to rent Stephanie's old apartment. I spoke to the landlord, and he hadn't rented it yet."

Mom didn't answer and kept looking down at the blankets, sobbing continually, shaking her head. Her tears didn't affect me. I stood up and tapped Carlos on the shoulder, and motioned for us to leave.

As we were walking out of the door, she shouted to me,

"I hope one day you can forgive me, Stephanie! I am sorry!"

I turned around and looked at her with disgust; I felt my face burning up and thought the top of my head was going to blow off. I stormed out of the room without saying goodbye to anyone and began to run to the elevators. I wanted to put as much distance between my mother and me. I couldn't get away fast enough. Ranger lagged behind giving me space. Betrayal and humiliation began rearing their ugly heads. If we could leave for Nassau tomorrow, it couldn't be soon enough. At this point, I don't care what happens to her. The way I felt right now there is no room for forgiveness. . .

 **When will Stephanie's terrible luck end? There's more to come in Living My Dream - Chapter Six - (For Better or Worse). Stephanie and Carlos encounter additional challenges in their marriage. Can they make it through their turbulent times?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading it means the world to me.**


End file.
